


Given Time

by ShyVioletCat



Series: Rowaelin Drabbles [5]
Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 04:30:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20633117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyVioletCat/pseuds/ShyVioletCat
Summary: Just something to make you go "Awwwww"





	Given Time

It was the sound of crying that had made Rowan start awake. Crying that was coming from the ornate crib next to Aelin’s side of the bed.

Their week old daughter was awake. Again.

There was a quiet sob from beside him and it was that sound that made him sit up, rubbing his face with his hands.

“I… I just fed her.” There was exhaustion tinged with despair in Aelin’s voice.

Aelin was right. They must have only just fallen asleep when Elspeth had woken up this time.

“I know, Fireheart,” Rowan said forcing himself to wake up.

They were exhausted, Aelin infinitely more than him. He had no idea that newborns were so much work. Unpredictable, with a will of their own. Neither he nor Aelin had slept through the night since little Elsie had arrived.

Aelin went to get out of bed but Rowan stopped her with a hand on her shoulder.

“I’ve got her, Fireheart.”

Aelin let out shuddering sigh of what Rowan assumed to be relief.

Rowan swung his legs off the bed and walked to where the crib was set and picked up the whimpering baby, blanket and all. Rowan bundled her against his bare chest, murmuring soft words to her as he left the bedroom and went to the lounging area of their living quarters. Aelin needed to rest and if that meant he slept on the couch, so be it.

“Hush now, Elspeth. I’ve got you and it’s time to sleep.”

The response Rowan got one piercing cry. He huffed a laugh.

“Now, don’t you wake your mother up again. She worked very hard to get you here. She needs to sleep, and I know you don’t mean to but you’re keeping her up. Which means you have to spend time with me.”

Rowan sat down on the couch, the only one long enough for him to lie down comfortably on. Which he then did, arranging Elspeth in the middle of his chest. He tucked one hand under his head and the other he placed over the baby’s back, patting lightly. She squirmed for a few moments but then settled, the rhythm of the patting and her Father’s heartbeat calming her.

Then Rowan starting humming. It was an ancient lullaby, the words were in the old language, he had vague memories of his mother singing it to him. If Rowan had the energy he would have sung the words, but a week of sleep deprivation had left him drained enough that forming words were a bit beyond him.

Soon Elspeth’s breathing evened out and Rowan knew she’d fallen asleep. So he closed his eyes and let himself slip into blissful oblivion.

~~~~~

The sun was peaking through the curtains when Aelin woke up again. She felt refreshed and rested, more than she had in a very long time. Stretching out she realised that Rowan’s side of the bed was empty. And cold.

Slowly, Aelin got up, pulling a robe around her as she passed the chair it hung across.

When she got to the door of the bedroom the sight she found stopped her. Rowan was asleep on the couch, their little newborn bundled on his chest. Elspeth was so tiny compared to the enormity of his chest and the sight of them together, so peaceful and content, brought tears to her eyes.

There had been a time when Aelin had thought this life would be lost to her, that she would never be able to experience such profound joy that truly living could give her.

She would be forever grateful for this time she had been given with her mate, with her family.


End file.
